


Sedotto dal vampiro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi vampiri [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nella notte di Halloween la vita di Stefano cambierà completamente.Racconto scritto per il: Contest di Halloween di Prossima fermata: Y@iolandi@ ❤️.
Series: I grandi vampiri [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843552





	Sedotto dal vampiro

Sedotto dal vampiro

La carrozza – prigione si fece strada lungo il lastricato, le ampie ruote di metallo del mezzo saltellavano per via di alcuni ciottoli irregolari. Il viale era illuminato dai lampioni, rassomiglianti ad alte lance di ferro, che mandavano dei fasci di luce aranciati.

I prigionieri stavano ripiegati su loro stessi, coi vestiti sporchi e i visi ingrigiti oltre che smagriti, distanti gli uni dagli altri. Tutti, tranne Stefano che era perfettamente proporzionato nonostante la magrezza, possedevano delle corporature eccessivamente massicce ed erano ricoperti da cicatrici.

Stefano guardava dalla finestrella la grande luna blu che rischiarava il cielo notturno. Stava in disparte rispetto ai restanti prigionieri, raggomitolato su se stesso, a seguito dei balzelloni della carrozza tintinnavano le sue pesanti catene e una ciocca bionda gli ricadeva davanti al viso smagrito.

< Sono stato uno sciocco a farmi arrestare. Sarei dovuto scappare prima dell’arrivo delle guardie dopo aver preso a pugni quel nobilastro. Potendo lo rifarei, sono convinti di poter fare i prepotenti con le ragazzine solo perché non hanno i loro natali altolocati, sono tutte sciocchezze. O almeno avrei dovuto pestarlo di più, prendermi una soddisfazione maggiore, in fondo sto per essere giustiziato per questa colpa > pensò.

Attraversarono gli alti cancelli in ferro battuto e presero la strada per il castello.

I cavalli che trainavano la carrozza erano dei maestosi stalloni neri, dagli occhi rosso sangue e le criniere spettinate, che nitrivano sinistramente, mentre volute di fumo si alzavano dalle loro narici.

< Sono in attesa come tutti gli altri e so che dovrei anche essere terrorizzato come loro, ma mi sento febbrilmente eccitato. Come se la mia vita stesse per cambiare e non per essere spezzata. Devo essere impazzito > pensò Stefano, ma non riuscì ad alzare abbastanza le mani per passarsi le dita tra i capelli.

Il mezzo si fermò di colpo e il cocchiere si affrettò a nascondersi in un cespuglio, estrasse un crocifisso decorato con delle coroncine di fiori d’aglio ed iniziò ad intonare dei bassi rosari.

Delle cameriere raggiunsero il mezzo e spalancarono le porte in legno della carrozza.

Un’ombra s’infiltrò silenziosamente ed in un battito di ciglia di Stefano gli altri prigionieri erano già riversi sul fondo della carrozza senza vita: i visi bluastri, gli occhi sgranati, privi di sangue e con dei segni sul collo.

Stefano si alzò in piedi e serrò i pugni, cercando di vedere dove fosse l’assalitore, l’odore di morte lo aggrediva in un susseguirsi di zaffate. Si sentì afferrare e si divincolò inutilmente, ritrovandosi fuori dal mezzo.

Stefano aveva l’aria confusa, continuò a guardarsi intorno finché non vide una figura umana illuminata dalla luce della luna: era un uomo, innaturalmente alto, con la pelle abbronzata che faceva un forte contrasto con i suoi canini candidi e aguzzi, gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie e l’abito di ricca fattura sporco di sangue.

Antonio ridacchiò e, avendolo visto boccheggiare, chiese sardonico: “Sei forse un pesce?”.

Stefano scosse un paio di volte la testa, vedeva sfocato, ma avvertiva un’eccitazione crescente.

Sussurrò: “No, mio signore”, ma mentalmente si rimproverò dicendo: < Si tratta di un mostro, di un vampiro e di un assassino a sangue freddo. Non dovrei reagire così! Non so neanche perché parlo così! Invece sono accaldato e mi gira la testa, è come se il mondo si fosse fermato >.

“Tu per cosa sei stato condannato? Non sembri il solito criminale incallito o assassino impenitente che mandano da me” disse Antonio, gli afferrò il mento con tre dita e l’obbligò ad alzare il capo.

Stefano si perse nei suoi occhi ipnotici e le sue gambe iniziarono a tremare.

< Qui fuori si gela, eppure sento così tanto caldo > pensò. “Ci sono persone che vanno difese, volevo solo essere giusto” esalò.

Antonio gli accarezzò le labbra e gli sussurrò: “Vieni con me”.

Stefano sentì le gambe cedergli e mugolò, sporgendo in avanti il bacino, completamente annichilito. La voce dell’altro era dolce e calda, un sussurro che sembrava penetrargli dentro la carne e scivolargli lungo la spina dorsale. Sporse le labbra rosee che divennero bollenti.

Antonio notò il rossore sul suo volto.

“Non dirmi che ti stai già innamorando” sussurrò.

Stefano chinò il capo, giocherellando imbarazzato con le sue catene.

Mormorò: “Lei… mio signore…”. < Ha due occhi di rubino che potrebbero irretire la volontà di chiunque > pensò.

Antonio lo avvolse nel suo mantello, facendo aderire al proprio il corpo minuto dell’altro e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, guardandolo abbandonarsi al suo volere.

“Sei proprio ricettivo” bisbigliò. Gli mordicchiò un paio di volte il collo pallido. Percepiva il sangue caldo scorrere nelle vene del giovane, ma si trattenne.

Stefano chiuse gli occhi e si sentì svenire, si aggrappò all’altro e, febbricitante, perse i sensi.

Stefano si ridestò in un letto, la camera in penombra era illuminata dalla luce di alcune candele viola, mentre le colonne di legno che sorreggevano il baldacchino su di lui avevano le forme di draghi orientali avviluppati a spirale su loro stessi.

Antonio domandò: “Tu sei in grado di seguire ciò che senti giusto. Questo pensi che lo sia?”.

Stefano rabbrividì, vedendo che il vampiro gli strappava i vestiti laceri utilizzando le unghie aguzze, con movimenti studiati e precisi, i medesimi che adoperava per spogliarsi; Stefano boccheggiò, con le labbra secche e la gola in fiamme.

“Mio signore non vedo errori in questo” esalò, mentre la sua eccitazione si faceva evidente. Si sentiva come trascinato in un vortice di ebbrezza e così stordito si ritrovò a fremere sul letto, spalancando le gambe. Già umido, attese febbricitante che l’altro finisse di spogliarlo, nonostante fosse vergine fu facile prepararlo, le dita del padrone del maniero erano agili ed esperte.

Antonio accarezzò i fianchi di Stefano, guardandolo tremare e gli sussurrò all’orecchio con voce calda: “Sembri una rosa che questo mondo ha fatto sfiorire”. Gli morse le labbra a sangue e si beò dei suoi gemiti, rabbrividendo di piacere. Stefano boccheggiava, lo sentì scendere dentro di lui e si arcuò, gridando di piacere con tutte le sue forze, pensando: < Odo canti di gioia nella mia anima, non c’è pena che mi possa spaventare, né errore che non affronterei per provare di nuovo tutto questo >.

< Precipiti sempre più a fondo in qualcosa che puoi scambiare per lussuria, ma in realtà lo sento che è il legame del destino. Sapevo che questa notte di Halloween sarebbe stata unica e speciale > pensò Antonio, muovendosi sempre più velocemente, mentre il sudore scivolava lungo il suo viso, dando vita ad una ragnatela umida.

“Questa è la notte in cui noi demoni torniamo alla vita, festeggia con me e l’eternità sarà tua!” giurò il vampiro.

Le candele non si consumavano, nonostante la notte trascorresse, mentre nella camera continuavano a risuonare apici ed eccessi di desiderio e passione sfrenata.

***

La luce dell’alba illuminava la camera da letto e le lenzuola sfatte.

Stefano infilò la testa nella bacinella d’acqua e si passò le dita tra i capelli, inumidendoli, la sostanza gelida a contatto col viso lo fece rabbrividire. Rialzò il capo di scatto, prendendo dei lunghi respiri e si sfregò le dita sugli occhi, tenendoli serrati. “Non so proprio cosa mi sia preso ieri”. < Deve avere dei poteri incredibili > rifletté. “Però, sono terribilmente convinto che appena lo vedrò nuovamente, piomberò di nuovo in quella strana trance”.

Raggiunse una finestra e sospirò, arrossendo. < Vorrei poter dire che mi è dispiaciuto, ma è stata la sensazione più bella della mia vita >, il suo corpo pallido era segnato da delicati morsi e graffi profondi.

Una porta si aprì e ne entrò una serva bellissima, dai capelli rosso-arancio, che gli comunicò: “Il padre di giorno non può venire, ma…”.

“Ovviamente” bofonchiò Stefano con voce inudibile.

“Le fa sapere che il castello è a sua completa disposizione. Può andare dove vuole senza nessuna eccezione, anche il parco è completamente libero. Ha piena libertà di disporre di qualsiasi cosa” spiegò la giovane con tono sbrigativo.

< Il mio signore non aveva mai deciso di tenersi uno dei prigionieri. Speriamo abbia fatto una scelta giusta, certo questo ragazzo non sembra una grande minaccia > si disse.

Stefano serrò un pugno e rispose: “Suppongo che se tentassi di fuggire verrei ucciso. Posso fare ciò che voglio tranne essere libero”.

“Fuori l’attenderebbe la forca, lei per questa città è un condannato a morte. Si potrebbe dire anzi che è già morto. Qui può avere un tetto sopra la testa e…” spiegò lei.

Stefano la interruppe dicendo: “Posso guadagnarmelo, posso lavorare”.

La giovane sospirò.

“Ne parlerà col padrone questa notte, la verrà a trovare nella sua stanza” disse. < Temo che il mio signore abbia altri progetti per lui > pensò, allontanandosi.

Steve rabbrividì sentendo il rumore della porta che si chiudeva e, stringendosi le braccia intorno al petto, tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

“Per me Halloween non avrà mai fine” esalò.


End file.
